dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Xenoverse (DuttPanda)
'''Dragon Ball Xenoverse '''by Milkshake & Oreos is a reworked and rebooted edition of the original Xenoverse game franchise, that changes the story, customization options, hub, playing style and the overall experience, suited to the author's vision. Features *Embark on the journey of the Dragon Ball franchise! Create your own custom character and go on adventures with your favorite Z-Fighters! Beome a Z-Fighter by joining the... Z-Fighters! A patrol formed by the forefathers of 8 diverse races! Battle your way through Rank F, D, C, B, A, S to Rank Z and become an Elite Z-Fighter! *Up to 16 slots are free for custom characters. When you create another slot, you will be asked if you want to link this character with your previous character. If you do so, then the characters will be in the same story and available in the same Xenoverse universe, but the character in the next slot will have a different story mode to complete, not the same story mode as the 1st character. Since there are 8 types of races, up to 12 different stories are available for the races including specific genders. For example, if your 1st slot was for a Human Male character with the base story, then the 2nd slot with which you will link your new character (for example, a Female Majin) in the same universe will have a different story quest for the new character but will be in the same universe as the first character. If players choose not to link their characters to the main story, then the new character will go through the base story again. Up to 8 characters can be linked to the 1st slot character. If there are two or more characters of the same race and same gender excluding the Slot 1 character, they will have to go through the same special extra quest. For each gender of each race, there is a separate story, meaning there are a total of 12 specific character driven stories aside from the Main Slot character. If iyou want to link more characters with your main slot character, then you must complete the base story for the main slot character. *There are 4 relationship types with other Z-Fighters: acquaintances (upgradable to sparring partners/not-so friendly sparring partners, friends/enemies, best pals/arch nemesis/eternal rivals or lovers. You can also link your new slot characters with your main slot character so that they can be in the same universe. You can also affect their relationship, and make characters arch nemesises or best friends/rivals or even lovers. Your CAC can also get into any relationship with an NPC. CaC's can be wed in Capsule Corporations if they unlock the Kid Goku vs Kid Chi-Chi PQ and complete it with Z-Rank. *Yeah, you can progress your relationship with different Z-Fighters using text based/ multiple choice answers in the screen like a Telltale Game. If you try to flirt with 18 at a regular level, then Krillin will appear and you'll have to fight both of them. *You can also create your own separate Z-Fighter faction, name it, and include up to 7 other characters, in offline and online mode. In offline mod, you can even recruit a NPC, whose stats will upgrade when you go on missions together. You can also use your custom characters in your Z-Fighter faction, but they must be above Lvl. 50. *Your shall decide if your character is a hero or menace! You can now use your attacks on other Z-Fighters when you are out in the streets. Picking up trash, giving good to Majin Buu, delivering milk to Roshi, and many other small features will bring you towards the Hero alignment but if you attack others, steal their Zeni, fly before you get your license (for which you may most definitely get caught), side with Evil instructors more, abandon tasks that you chose to do, foul mouth players during battle (which bots will recognize) and do more menacing deeds, than you will slip into Menace alignment. If you reach the peak of Hero alignment, you will be given a crystal and gold Saiyan battke suit/battle suits for specific races. If you keep on doing menacing deeds, other Z-Fighters and Patrollers will run after you and you will be listed as a Fugitive. If you reach the peak of your Menace alignment, you will unlock a special cutscene with a fugitive Frost on the run, and unlock Tyrant Clothes. This will cause more frequent patrollers to go after you. You have to use dash rush to escape the patrollers and Z-Fighters after you. Sometimes, you will have to fight the Z-Fighters within the city. This will cause Chronoa and the story mode to make certain attitude changes to your character. Also, Policeman Krillin will ocassionally run after you if you are a Class Z Fugitive, as well as Jaco. If you defeat Policeman Krillin 10 times, Goku will appear and you will have to beat him to obtain his Torn clothing. *Get more Zeni and Hercule Badges by doing more mission and participating on battles, mini quests and side missions and completing certain tasks by characters! *Go on even more PQ's that have mini quests and miniclip style mini games! *Create your own character from a wide range of races such as: Saiyans, Humans, Namekians, Majins, Acrosians/Frieza Race, Androids, Makaioshins & Kaioshins! *Go Super Saiyan 1, 2 & 3 as you progress the story and train harder to become the ultimate warrior! *Turn into the ferocious Giant Namek or the unstoppable Super Namek as you unleash your potential! *Unleash your Max 100% Power under training with Master Roshi and show them the power of us mortals! *Turn your fury into your power, and purify yourself, regardless of your Majin variation, whether you be a Super or Fat character, warriors have undying spirits! *If you are a part of the Cooler Elite, you may unlock your glorious fifth form! *If you are an Android: mechs (Magetta/Alphonse Elric) shall upgrade into their Prime forms (design; Ultron Prime base with more customizable options!) If you are a humanoid android, you shall achieve your Super form and upgrade all your fighting stats. If you are a Bio-Android, then you shall achieve Perfection! *If you are a Kaioshin, then you shall unlock your Mystic Potential and regenerate ki at a monumental rate, almost instanteneously, and materialize ki weapons! *If you are a denizen of the dark realm, aka a demon, then you may master the dark arts and transform into the Dark Kai, and devastate worlds! Use your powers of destruction to reduce the impact of any ki attacks! *When you are able to master your skills and unleash your full potential, head over to the homeworld of Lord Beerus who shall show you your divine potential and more! If you are a Saiyan, then you may tap into your true powers, and unlock the Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue powers! *If you are a Namekian, you might be able to unlock the godly powers of the Sage Namek and use the power of the dark arts, for the greater good! *If you are an Acrosian, then you have no luck with Lord Beerus, he despises your guts! So head over to the Frieza Forces and bow over and listen to what the lord Frieza has to say, you have no option, only then may your chances be ''golden ''in unlocking anything as pure as a godly power up! *If you are an Android mech, then you may turn into a White Knight Armor mech and create weapons of godly ki. If you are a humanoid Android, then you will be able to use God Ki to become the Overdrive God; and use destructive god ki to break through any heavy block and every defense imaginable, and if you are a bio android, then your god ki will turn you into a hybrid Monstrous God that you are! A being originating from Cell who was made from Namekians, humans, Saiyans and later with added god ki? It seems like you want to turn into what Fused Zamasu got in the end, do you? *If you are a Kai and you unlock your divine potential, then you shall turn into the Angel Kai and regenerate ki at an instance, redo 10 seconds of time during battle once and wield the Staff of the Gods! *If you are a Makaioshin, you shall turn into the Demon God! Your power of darkness shall be so overbearing, even the purest of hearts will be compelled to bend over to your blinding attacks. *Explore the main hub, the Xenoverse, a safe haven, mainframe and headquarters for the Z-Fighters, and all heroes! Explore other famous locations such as Kame House, Frieza's Spaceship, Guru's House, Hercule's Mansion, Buu's Shelter, Capsule Corporations, Beerus' Homeworld, Cooler's Region, Mount Paozu, Goku & Chi-Chi's Residence, Sectors Of Namek, Dinosaur-infested Areas, Supreme Kai's World, Planet Sadal, West City, the Demon Plane, the Snake Way, King Kai's World, Bamboo Forests, King Yemma's Check In Station, the Galactic Patrol Mainframe, the Big Gete Star, and etc! *You'll have to manage your zeni and Hercule Badges since you need a place to stay! Yep, that's right! If you want to settle in, there will be homes for you to live in the Bamboo Forest, or Paozu Mountains, or West City Sector, you'll have to pay taxes (a mere amount of money) but you'll always receive special gifts from your neighbors but if you want to be an explorer like Piccolo, then you can travel from place to place to test your special skills at, but you'll be more at risk in losing a random item. Don't worry, only up to 1-3 star items may be lost as an explorer without a house! You can also settle in Roshi's house, or Capsule Corporations or a house beside Goku or Gohan, or in a station of the Frieza Forces or in Namekian grounds. You can also customize your house through which you can mix and fuse items. *With over 25 expansive fighting playable stages! *The Xenoverse mainframe also contains the Conton Hub, where all Z-Fighters can gather and talk and trade items in online mode. The statue of the Hero stands still in the center! There is a shopping center in an arc shape surrounding the outside of the Statue. The shopping complex contains shops for items, equips, clothing, skills, mixing and trading, and collecting and selling Hercule Badges, which are common, rare, super rare, heroic and legendary. One legendary Hercule Badge is up to 50,000 zenis, depending on the mission! The shopping complex also has a barber shop from where you can edit your hairstyle from, although it costs quite a lot of money, and edit your transformable hairstyles. (only for Saiyans) So if a Saiyan with short hair wants an epic SSJ Goku like SSJ hair, then this is the place to go! With money too... You can also create your custom hair, but that costs more money. *The other half surrounding the statue in an arc shaped complex is the Z-Musuem Of Warriors, containing epics and stories of the battles the Z-Fighters have faced in the past! Unlock easter eggs and play mini games there! Once you finish the story, your history and battles will be put up in the musuem too, depending on how easily or difficultly you clear the level, your battles will be written in a respective manner. *The in game currency is Zenis. Hercule badges can be convertable to Zenis. Some 5-star items can only be unlocked through Legendary Hercule Badges, which are easily obtainable if one finishes any mission with Z-Rank. *The Xenoverse mainframe also contains the Galactic Patrol mainframe, from which players can embark on parallel quests, and unlock Jaco at a certain level to join the Galactic Patrol and unlock additional skills, items and clothing. *The Xenoverse mainframe also contains the Snake Way MKII, which is a long pathway to Chronoa's Nest, which has a lot of side and familiar characters popping up in the way to ask you to go on rewarding missions and more! Collect as much as coins possible in the Subway Surfer like ride through the snakeway until you reach the Nest within 30 seconds. If that's too lengthy for you, there are Teleporters scattered throughout the city and you shall be able to transmit to anywhere immediately if you unlock the Instant Transmission skill! Before you obtain your flying license, you will be allowed to use over 10 types of vehicles! *The Xenoverse mainframe also contains the Orange Star High School, where your instructor shall be waiting for you to teach you some awesome new skills! You will definitely bump into some of your favorite characters there and participate in classes where you can answer trivia questions of Dragon Ball and win rewarding prizes! *Speaking of instructors, you will be able to have: Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Chaozu, Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta, Zarbon, Dodoria, Jaco, King Kai, Goku, Master Roshi, Gohan (Kid), Pan, Whis, Beerus, Broly, Great Saiyaman, Majin Buu, Super Buu, Kid Buu, Frieza, Cooler, Zamasu, Goku Black, Merged Zamasu, Toppo, Hit, Baby, Omega Shenron, Android 18, Shin, Demigra, Vados, Cell, Hercule, Bardock & Future Trunks as your mentors! *The game is... well... with all the content the base game itself has, around 25 GB or something. Plus, the graphics are textured and shaded in FighterZ style. *Over 300 super and ultimate attacks! *Unlock custom movesets of your given instructors! *In parallel quests, you can now be rewarded movesets of specific characters that are not available as mentors, such as Gogeta or Vegito. *The Xenoverse mainframe also has 3 secret locations, find out if you can: the cave leading to the Tree of Might (find it in the Paozu Mountains after obtaining a flying license, not visible in the map) that will give you the Tree of Might skills, items, and unlock Turles after a fight, the Red Ribbon secret headquarters (in the Bamboo Forests riverside, where you must break through some boulders, and uncover a metal door and get some access codes from the Big Gete Star mainframe to unlock, there you can unlock Red Ribbon clothes and unlock Pilaf Gang and their Z-Souls, items), and after you have completed all 5 Side Quests, unlocked your divine potential, you'll have to buy Zen-Oh's clothing, Z-Soul and Grand Priest's clothing and Z-Soul, go to Beerus' homeworld where Goku, Beerus and Whis will be present, Goku will drag you along to Zen-Oh's palace, and make you participate in the Tournament of Power, where you have to pass 9 matches with multiple or singular opponents in Super Hard Mode; Kale & Caulifla & Cabba, Hit, Master Roshi & Tien & Krillin, Piccolo & Gohan & 17 & 18, Kefla, Aniraza, Toppo & Vegeta, Goku & Jiren. If you win the tournament, you will unlock the Super Dragon Balls and granted any wish, but if you don't select revive all fallen universes, up until you collect all the Dragon Balls and summoned Shenron, all the characters you have fought in the ToP will stay erased until you collect the Dragon Balls and wish them back. Dragon Balls will be easy to obtain after the ToP is played. But if one of the characters in the ToP who get erased is your mentor, your relationship will be demoted. *The Time Patrol is also another subfaction like the Frieza Force/Cooler Elite/Galactic Patrol/Universe 7's Saiyans/U7 Z-Fighters. There you can go back to time and finish missions that you couldn't finish with Z-Ranks or fix what-if scenario levels where time has been distorted, such as Raditz surviving the Special Beam Cannon, or Goku recovering his original primal Saiyan personality, Cell absorbing Goku, Broly popping up during the Cell Games, etc. Story coming soon.... completely different than that of the xenoverse time travelling games.... Category:DuttPanda Category:Milkshake & Oreos Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse